Steps to Sex
by Sheena-X-Zelos
Summary: Yuujirou has been dodging this question like the plague: When will he and Tooru actually take that next step? And what with Mikoto and Princess duties, it makes it all more complicated... what's a couple to do? TooYuu Sequel to Fleece
1. Dodging and Plotting

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of Princess Princess, nor do I own the manga/anime itself.

**SxZ:** Hey there guys! Well I had mentioned a lemon fanfiction in my first Princess Princess fanfiction called Fleece and and so I came up with a plot and I'm finally writing it. This is a sequal to "Fleece" because there are some references made to it in this fic here. Anyway, I really hope that you all enjoy this fanfiction as much as I'll enjoy writing it! Happy reading:)

**Steps to Sex**

**Chapter One: Dodging and Plotting**

It was a normal day like any other at the beloved all boys academy, where Princesses brightened each day. The sun was shining and the birds were singing, and far off in a distant lunch room, a surprising whisper was made.

"So have you guys like... consomated... yet?" whispered Akira to Tooru during a lengthy conversation about relationships, to which the blue haired boy sprayed his grape juice all over the green haired boy's face.

"Akira...!" choked Tooru.

"Was that inappropriate of me...? I appologize... about that and for about waisting your juice on my face..."

"No, it isn't that..." started Tooru "...it's just a complicated situation right now and we haven't really got the chance to talk about it at all..."

"Why is it so complicated...?"

"Well it's just... Mikoto, doesn't really know about our relationship yet..."

In turn, Akira sprayed all of his orange juice into Tooru's face.

"Jeez, Akira...!!"

"Seriously Tooru...? You mean to tell me that after all of the time you three spend together, you haven't told Mikoto that you and Yuujirou are going out?"

"Seriously Akira, can you blame us? I mean Mikoto is just so sensitive to strange news, and he gets so easily stressed out, especially now since it's exams... plus princess work on top of that... the poor guy is a wreck without telling him that his two best friends are dating..."

"Do you realize that this is only going to keep getting more complicated...?"

"Of course I do... but Yuujirou and I are just trying to find the right time to tell him..."

"Well then alright..."

It had been about 3 months since Tooru and Yuujirou had started going steady and so far they had been able to hide it from the rest of the school. It wasn't really like they were trying to hide themselves or anything, it's just that they didn't really want anybody to get in their business. Akira knew about the relationship and that was enough. They also really did want to tell Mikoto but it was as Tooru said, they just couldn't find the right moment yet...

The school day was finished then, and also the Princesses had no duties to do that day so the boys took this opportuniy for some well needed rest. Mikoto had just gone on his own way, and Tooru and Yuujirou were left in their room by themselves.

"So, since it's only you and I now, does that mean you can wear that fleece of yours? Ha, ha..."

Tooru blushed as it made him remember how he ended up confessing to him in the first place. He gave Yuujirou a sweet smile and then leaned in for a kiss. Yuujirou smiled into the kiss for he loved the sweet ones he always received from his beloved; he could never get enough. Right then the door went bursting open and the two boys broke the kiss abruptly.

"Tooru, have you seen my... oh, uh what are you guys doing?" asked Mikoto for it was he who had opened the door.

"Nope, you don't have a penny in your nose..." said Tooru to Yuujirou for he was still close to his face "...I don't even know why you would think that could have happened to you... oh hey Mikoto...!" said Tooru finally turning around from his slim cover.

"Yes, Tooru I think that I left my set of bloomers in here from last time, we need them for tomorrow remember?"

"Oh yeah, go ahead, they're in the closet over there I think."

Mikoto suspiciously creeped over to the closet and grabbed the bloomers that he had left behind. He then came over back to the door, where the two other boys stood and looked both of them in the eye.

"Are you two alright..." he asked.

"Peachy..." said Yuujirou.

"Okay then... I'll see you two tomorrow..." and with that Mikoto left.

"sigh, oh come on Yuujirou, don't you think we should tell him already? I mean, this is just getting ridiculous! It's because we've been so busy trying to hide all of this that we haven't even been able to talk about... I mean uh..."

Yuujirou's eyes went slightly wide as he began to blush.

"Whoa, is that what this is about...?! Well I uh..."

"Then of course whenever it comes up anyway, we avoid both of those topics..."

Yuujirou let out a sigh and then sat down on his bed.

"Come here Tooru..." he said while patting the space beside him "...I suppose if we have to talk about it eventually, we might as well talk about it now. I think it's causing the both of us stress..."

Tooru gulped because he knew that it was coming. The inevitable talk about weather or not they were ready to go further into their relationship. Tooru slowly walked over to the bed and sat down beside Yuujirou.

"So..." started the blonde boy "...how are we going to break it to Mikoto?"

Tooru's face dropped. There Yuujirou was dodging the question yet again, but it was clear that this as well was a situation worth discussing.

"Well, I think that we should just sit him down and tell him calmly about it, I mean..."

"...or we could set it up so he sees us making out one day... wouldn't that be hilarious? Ha, ha..."

"Honestly Yuujirou, you don't get enough of teasing him do you? Do you ever wonder why he's so stressed out all the time?"

"You do realize that you tease him a lot too right?"

Tooru paused and thought for a moment.

"You want to do it my way don't you...?" said Yuujirou amused.

Tooru gave a slight nod of defeat. He just couldn't resist, especially helping Yuujirou in his humor, they always did make a good team after all.

"...and we can get Akira to help us as well!" continued Yuujirou.

Tooru giggled a bit; sure Mikoto would probably pass out but at least after this whole fiasco he would know, and then Yuujirou would have no excuse but to face the conversation he had been avoiding for the longest time...

**To be continued...**


	2. One big slip up

**Steps to Sex**

**Chapter 2: One Big Slip Up**

Princess duties always took a toll on the boys, especially when it invovled keeping up the spirits of the student body. Exams were coming up soon, so the student counsil had organized a little bit of a show to get all the students up to the huge job of studying. The Princesses of course had the job of opening the show. Today was a day for lifting spirits, and it was also the day that Mikoto was going to have the biggest shock of his lifetime.

Backstage it was pretty much mayhem. Natashou-senpai was trying to get all the costumes for the show ready so as usual he was pretty much the source of the mayhem. It was during that time that he was dressing Mikoto, and Tooru, Yuujirou and Akira were addressing each other in conversation.

"So are you two sure about this whole thing?" asked Akira.

"The plan is perfect..." began Yuujirou "We're going to be the only ones behind the stage fifteen minutes before the show. You Akira, come to get Mikoto for an emergency conversation, and bring him back ten minutes before we go on. As soon as he comes back, he'll see me and Tooru making out, he'll faint and be out for about five minutes until Natashou-senpai comes back to wake him up and scare him to his senses and we'll be able to have a normal show, after which we sit Mikoto down and explain the whole thing!"

Akira and Tooru looked at Yuujirou in amazment. They had no idea that he could give this much precise detail to a small joke, but either way, it was going to be funny to explain afterwards. Tooru especially was excited to get this all out in the open to Mikoto, because as soon as that problem was put to rest, he could finally discuss that 'certain topic' with his ever dodging boyfriend.

"Showtime...!" yelled Natashou at the top of his lungs "Twenty minutes to showtime everybody...!"

Mikoto came over to the group of boys while covering his ears.

"That guy could scare the senses into anybody... so, Yuujirou, Tooru, are you guys ready to open the show?"

"We certainly are..." responded Yuujirou, with a tad too much evil in his voice.

"Fifteen minutes to showtime...!" yelled Natashou "Princesses on deck; everbody else to your dressing rooms...!"

"Time for our show to start..." whispered Yuujirou to Akira. As Natashou was scooting all of the other people from backstage, Akira grabbed Mikoto.

"Can you come over here for a second Mikoto... I need to talk to you..."

As Akira hauled a very confused Mikoto to the side, Yuujirou hauled Tooru closer to him.

"Just another four minutes Tooru... are you ready for this?"

"I sure am..." he took a deep breath, and then kissed Yuujirou gently. Slowly the kiss developped into a greater one, and at that point, for some reason, Tooru got a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach... like he knew something was coming...

"Hamma... hammma... T-Tooru... Y-Yuujirou... you... oh my gee..." was all that the two kissing boys heard before they heard a light thud and a whole audience worth of gasping... the only thing was that the whole audience worth of gasping was definitely not part of the plan.

Tooru and Yuujirou broke their kiss and looked to the side, only to see that the curtains had been opened and they had been revealed to to the entire student body. At that point, the blonde and blue haired princesses both felt a blush creep to their cheeks... now they were the ones who were on the verge of fainting. Natashou came running out from the dressing rooms.

"What has happened here!? Stage managers, where are you...!?"

While the curtains were being put up quickly, the boyfriends were still looking shocked out over the crowd, who had blank expressions on their faces. They could also see Arisada in the back row with a exasperated look. Finally the curtains were fixed and the princesses were in the cover of of darkness. Mikoto still hadn't come to, and suddenly they heard Arisada's voice over the speakers.

"Um, today's Princess segment has been canceled due to... technical difficulties. The show will resume in ten minutes!"

It was a quick cover to brush off the situation that had just passed. Yuujirou stormed off stage towards the back exit of the auditorium. Tooru was torn at that point: he didn't know weather or not to chase after Yuujirou or to stay and try to explain to everybody what had happened. He strolled over towards Akira holding Mikoto on the floor.

"Mikoto pulled down the curtains when he fainted... who could have calculated that happening?" he said trying to be cheerful and put a comical spin on the situation, but Tooru knew that the whole thing was anything but comical at that point. When he saw that Mikoto had not woken up yet and that the rest of the stage crew were setting up for the next act, he knew that he had to get going and set things straight with Yuujirou.

"When Mikoto wakes up..." explained Tooru to Akira "Can you tell him what happened and why please? I really need to see if Yuujirou is okay."

"Sure..."

And with that, Tooru ran off in the direction that Yuujirou took.

The blue haired Princess looked left and right, and he just couldn't find Yuujirou at all. It was amazing how fast that he traveled, but then Tooru figured there could only be one other place that he could be.

He ran up the stairs, and back to the dorm room, opened the door and...

"I finally found you..." he said as he came in and saw Yuujirou laying half dressed on the bed "Why are you half dressed?"

"I didn't feel like wearing those clothes anymore today..."

"..."

Tooru was at a loss for words. Usually Yuujirou has a lot of pride, and so this slip up must have really bruised his ego... that much was obvious.

"Yuujirou I..."

"I'm sorry Tooru... maybe we shouldn't have done that to Mikoto... look how it backfired..."

"Hey..." started Tooru as he sat on the bed next to Yuujirou, and then took his hand into his "...nobody could have counted for Mikoto knocking over the curtains, it was a simple mistake... and look on the bright side, now that the whole school knows about us we really don't have to hide our relationship anymore, so it should be fine right?"

"Tooru, do you even know what you're saying?"

Tooru's expression turned to one of shock.

"Honestly... we were seen by everybody, making out in our Princess costumes... to them, us Princesses are sources of fantasy and all that... if they think that we're seeing each other, the fantasy kind of goes out the window wouldn't you say? No more attraction means we're out of the job..."

"You couldn't possibly think that Yuujirou... I'm sure the rest of the students should be fine with this... that's kind of an over reaction on your part... not like you at all..."

"Just, whatever okay...?"

It was a tone of voice that Tooru had never heard from Yuujirou before, and for a split second, he even thought he saw a bit of a gleaming tear through the blonde hair that was covering his face...

"Yuu..."

Yuujirou let go of Tooru's hand and laid down while turning his back to the blue haired boy. Tooru had no idea why Yuujirou was acting like that, but what he was certain of was that he didn't like it at all... he didn't like it when his Princess was sad... and he was scared that this one slip up was going to cost him the best relationship he had ever had...

**To be continued...**


	3. Explain to me

**Steps to Sex**

**Chapter Three: Explain to me...**

It was a hard night's sleep. This was the first time that Yuujirou had ever ignored him like that, and just knowing that didn't make the best lullaby in the world. Tooru was even almost positive that he heard soft sobs coming from Yuujirou's bunk. It was this and the whole situation that made Tooru so uneasy... he didn't want the relationship to end, but he was certain that it was more than likely going to end that way... At that point the blue haired Princess started to sob into his pillow himself... it was most definitely a hard night's sleep...

The next day, Tooru awoke to the sound of pounding rain drops on the window. He raised his head and felt a pain between his eyes; crying yourself to sleep didn't make for a pleasent wake up call. He got up and looked around the room, only to realise that Yuujirou had already left. He looked at the clock and saw that it was the normal time to get up and deducted that Yuujirou had left already. The blue haired Princess reluctantly started to get ready for class...

The first few classes of the day were absent of any sign of Yuujirou.

'So he's skipping class now...' thought Tooru 'He must be sickened by me...'

Tooru had to stroll around the rest of the morning, trying to dodge all of the other boys who tried to cheer him up. It was obvious to Tooru that the rest of the student body didn't have anykind of problem with what had happened the day before, infact, they seemed almost supportive towards him. He decided that he would take off afternoon classes and go looking for Yuujirou; the blonde Princess needed to know that it was okay, that everything was okay...

Tooru sat in the cafeteria for a quick lunch before going to search for his missing person. Before he could get up however, Mikoto came over in his direction. Tooru's stomach did a flip flop; he had no idea what was coming...

"Hey... Kouno..." he started off slowly.

"H-Hey, Mikoto..."

"Um, do you have some time?" he asked "I wanted to talk..."

"Sure..."

Mikoto sat down at the table and began the conversation.

"Okay, so... um... Sakamoto explained the whole thing to me, and uh, first off I wanted to appologize for making the curtains fall on your little joke... kind of my fault that the whole school found out, but actually I've been walking around all day and the students really had nothing bad to say about the matter..."

"I know..." said Tooru.

"Oh well... I, um, wanted to let you know that I have no problem with you and Shihoudani, and that if you guys got the feeling that I wouldn't have accepted it, I'm really sorry... but I do, and I..."

"That's alright Mikoto..." said Tooru suddenly, cutting off Mikoto's speech. "I don't think there even is a me and Yuujirou anymore..."

"What...?!" blurted Mikoto with shock.

"Yeah, well after the whole incident yesterday, he ignored me basically and I haven't been able to find him all morning. I was going to take off afternoon classes to go looking for him, but I still highly doubt that we can save the relationship..."

"Oh if you're looking for him, he's been talking to Sakamoto all morning... I think they're on the roof now..." Mikoto got up from his chair as he noticed the anxious expression on Tooru's face "...and um, Kouno...?"

"Yeah...?"

"With all honesty, I highly doubt that you and Shihoudani would ever break up... I always thought that you two had something special... I guess it was just more special than I could have imagined... good luck." and with a nod and smile, Mikoto turned his back and walked out of the cafeteria.

"Thank you Mikoto..." said Tooru to himself. He got a hopeful smirk on his face, and began to run towards the roof.

As he ran outside, Tooru noticed that the rain had finally stopped, but the clouds still kept rolling in and that kept making the sky more gray. He continued on his path to the roof, in which he wished with all of his heart that Yuujirou was still there. He ran up the stairs, his legs begining to tire, his breath becoming heavy but he just kept going until finally he reached the place. He looked around... no sign of his blonde Princess...

"Hey, Tooru...!" called a familiar voice.

"Oh, Akira..." said Tooru after seeing the identity of the caller.

"You're looking for Yuujirou aren't you?"

"Yeah... I was talking to Mikoto and he said that you two were up here talking all morning..."

"Yeah, we were... we spoke a lot, about a lot of things, but the thing he wants most right now is to talk to you. Although, you know his pride... still hasn't given it up. He's really mad about how he treated you and said he needed to think." Akira started to walk towards the door "He said that if you came looking for him to tell you that he's in the place where you guys had your first kiss... I'm sure you know where that is..."

Tooru smiled; yeah, he definitely knew where that was...

"Oh, and Tooru..." said Akira, breaking the blue haired Princess from his daydream "...there's a special show going on tomorrow with the Princesses... Arisada wasn't very pleased with the show yesterday and said that you all needed to make up for it..."

Tooru sighed with a slight laugh.

"Understandable... anyway, Akira, thank you, but I really have to get going now..."

"Certainly, good luck Tooru..."

And with that Tooru took off running again, this time in the direction of the place where he and his blonde Princess shared their first kiss. It was an awkward one, Tooru remembered, but it definitely triggered the best relationship of his life... he started to run faster; he was so eager...

Finally he arrived and ran up the steps to see Yuujirou sitting on the bench. He stopped. Yuujirou raised his head and looked Tooru straight in the eye.

"H-Hi... Yuujirou..."

"T-Tooru..."

Tooru slowly walked over and sat down on the bench.

"So... strange weather today huh?" began the blue haired Princess.

"Y-Yeah..." answered Yuujirou, gulping.

There was a long awkward pause until somebody spoke again.

"Look Tooru, I'm really sorry for acting like I did yesterday!" blurted out Yuujirou finally.

"It's completely understandable Yuujirou!" said Tooru a bit shocked "I mean, it was a bit embarrassing having the whole school find out about... well that, and just the shock of it all can send a person to go over the edge..."

"Oh would you come on Tooru, it was my idea, I had no right to act like I did... especially towards you..."

Tooru's face lit up, and he got a sudden amused smirk on his face.

"You're right... it was your plan after all, and your fault... and you Mister 'I'm so confident Princess' ran off the stage... I didn't give it much thought but yeah, why did you act like that?"

Yuujirou's face became red as a beat.

"D-Don't rub it in...!" he said trying to sound tough... sadly the crack in his voice came through.

Tooru put a serious look back on his face.

"Sorry..."

"It's fine... I deserve it..." said the blonde Princess.

Yet another pause and Yuujirou began to speak again.

"Alright... you see, the reason I ran off stage and gave you the cold shoulder was because I was ashamed. Not ashamed of you, or us but of how much of an idiot I was. Seriously, fifteen minutes before show time was pushing it I guess... I probably should have come up with something better or just went along with your idea in the first place, I was trying to be too flashy I suppose..."

"Well I'm part to blame, I mean, I did go along with you after all..."

"Yes, but I own you so..." he gave Tooru a goofy look, and the blue haired Princess began to giggle.

"Ha, ha, I guess you got me there..." he gently flicked Yuujirou's nose.

"sigh... but with all jokes aside..." continued Yuujirou "...I just want to appologize. I love you Tooru, I wouldn't want to do anything to hurt or embarrass you... well, again anyway."

"Appology accepted..." Tooru put his arm around Yuujirou's shoulders "...I love you too Yuujirou."

In a slight gentle movement, Tooru closed his eyes and pressed his soft cheek on Yuujirou's, followed by a delicate kiss. Yuujirou closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against Tooru's. He took a deep breath.

"So..." started Tooru in a soft voice "...do you want to head back to the dorms before it starts to rain again?"

Yuujirou stood up quickly and winked.

"Yeah... because wet clothes are so much more difficult to peel off."

"Pervert..." scoffed Tooru playfully. He got up, hooked his arm with Yuujirou's and with a mutual smile they began to walk back to the dorms.

Half way there they got stopped in their tracks by a huge flash in their eyes.

"They're so cute...!" yelled a voice.

"I know...!" yelled another.

As the blindness wore off in their eyes, Tooru and Yuujirou saw a poparazzi made up of two boys. They ran off when they noticed the couple was looking at them.

"Heh, well Yuujirou look on the bright side..." said Tooru "...at least we don't have to worry about discrimination around here."

"That's true..."

And with that, they continued on their journey back to the dorms, with even more love in their hearts than before. Since the situation had died down, old thoughts began to flood in Tooru's head and he wondered just how much longer it was going to be until the next 'talk'... he was going to have to wait and see...

**To Be Continued...**


	4. The show of all shows!

**Steps to Sex**

**Chapter Four: The show of all shows!**

Tooru and Yuujirou were finally back at their dorm room, and during the walk, they had come very physically close what with all of the appologies and flirty kisses. Tooru had started to giggle when Yuujirou started talking all dominating towards him; it was a joke they shared that he realized he missed during the time they had spent apart for the past while.

"...because, you know I own you." whispered the blonde in Tooru's ear as he gave it a small nibble. Tooru laughed and brushed the lips away with his hand.

"Okay, Yuujirou stop, that tickles... ha, ha!"

Yuujirou laughed and stepped ahead, putting his arms around Tooru's waist and pinning him against the dorm room door. Tooru put his arms around Yuujirous's neck and started to giggle again. He just couldn't contain himself for some reason, just having Yuujirou back in his arms made him feel so good he never wanted to let go again. He pressed his lips against the blonde's passionately, surprising Yuujirou none the least. It was a fervent kiss, a mature kiss, as if they hadn't seen each other in years. They broke the kiss after a final peck.

"Mmm... Tooru..." said Yuujirou.

It was a tone that Tooru hadn't heard his boyfriend use before. It was a low, creamy tone and he loved how the sound just chimed in his ears. Then the thought crossed his mind... would they take the next step tonight? Was it really appropriate to do it so spontaniously like that, without talking about it first? The blue haired Princess really didn't want to stop and talk then and there, the moment was too amazing. He just decided to go with the flow...

Yuujirou reached down and turned the door knob. The boys stumbled in the room and closed the door behind them. Yuujirou sat Tooru down on the bed and sat down on his lap, his legs on either side. He cupped Tooru's face in his hands and looked him straight in the eye. The blue haired Princess recalled a similar situation a few weeks prior. They had been in the exact same position only for them to chicken out moments later. They may had been together for over three months, but it was still an awkward action because it was so new, they didn't know how the other would feel about anything.

"Tooru..." said Yuujirou, breaking Tooru from his thoughts. He could notice the blonde's breath getting heavy... it made him feel... strange, to see him like that. Tooru looked down and realized that there was a funny lump in Yuujirou's pants. Tooru began to blush like crazy... especially when he felt the same kind of buldge in his own pants. Yuujirou pushed closer to Tooru, squeezing the two erections together; the boys let out a gasp simultaniously. It was such unexplored territory... the breathing started to become heavier. The boys layed back in the bed, Yuujirou still on top of his blue haired Princess. He leaned down and kissed him... a soft and delicate kiss as he brushed the blue hair from Tooru's eyes. He moved his lips lower and began placing delicate kisses on his neck.

"Ah... Yuujirou!" gasped Tooru at the sensation. Yuujirou's eyes widened slightly when he felt Tooru's hips begining to move up and down. He stopped kissing Tooru and sat up; Tooru stopped his gentle thrusting and looked up at the blonde Princess.

"Why did... you stop?" asked Tooru with a breathless longing in his voice.

"I... I need to pee..." Yuujirou got up quickly and ran out the door to the bathroom. Tooru sat up and sighed. He put two and two together: Yuujirou got nervous yet again. Although it wasn't as if he was to blame, for Tooru was feeling pretty scared at that moment himself...

In the bathroom, Yuujirou was all alone, leaning over the toilet as his spine curled while he reached his climax.

"Oh... God..." Yuujirou slammed his eyes shut, and then finished in a shaky exhail. He then washed his hands and leaned up against the wall. He sighed. "What in the world is my problem...?" he asked himself out loud.

He loved Tooru so much, but the truth was he was really scared to take the next step, because he knew how it would go and he didn't want to hurt Tooru in any way. It was just fear and nervousness that kept him away from going all the way with Tooru... and yet it was his pride that kept him from admitting that detail to his blue haired Princess...

The next day, after school, the three Princesses were getting ready for their show. Natashou was frantic as ever, throwing around materials and sewing items, trying to find what matched with what.

"Okay Tooru, you have to put this on... Mikoto this is for you, and here's one for you Yuujirou... now... okay! Yes, that looks wonderful...!" He lined up the Princesses in a row. "Be-a-utiful..." he said after looking his fine vision up and down. "Now I don't want to see any... as cute as it may be, Princess kisses today. You all have no idea how you broke my heart by not performing..." he took a dramatic swooning pose and gave a sniffle "Now, on with you all...!" and with that he nudged the three boys out the door.

"Well I'm happy that things will finally get back to normal... as normal as it can be anyway, ha ha..." said Mikoto cheerfully. It was true that being a Princess wasn't his all time favorite job but now that Tooru and Yuujirou weren't secretive anymore, the experience was all the more less stressful.

Tooru and Yuujirou smiled at each other. Despite last night's events, they silently agreed that it was more relaxing to work this way, and now it was on with the show...

The Princesses arrived backstage and ready to perform. Akira took note of their presence and went over to talk to them.

"All present...!" he smiled as he spoke "...it's nice to see you guys made up. Okay, there's only a few numbers in the show that you guys have to do. Meaning all the songs and the sketch that you all had prepared for the last show. Also because of the events from that afternoon, Arisada has prepared a special number for you all to attend to..."

Tooru and Yuujirou looked at each other questioningly. They didn't plan anything extra, had they? They were about to ask when all of a sudden Natashou came running towards them.

"It's show time...!!" he said with all the joy in the world, and with that, the show began...

When the Princesses arrived on stage, there was a roar of cheers all through the crowd.

"Are you all pumped...!?" yelled Yuujirou into a microphone.

The crowd yelled a mutual "Yes...!!"

"Okay, on with the show...!!" yelled Tooru in turn.

The dance numbers went smoothly and so did all the songs. There was cheering and swooning all around the room. Natashou even let loose some tears when the sketch the boys put on turned out so wonderfully. It was one of the best Princess shows that the school had ever seen. With a final bow from the lovely boys the crowd let out their biggest cheer and even threw some flowers up onto the stage. They were about to walk off stage when all of a sudden Mikoto stopped them.

"Mikoto, what are you doing...?" asked Tooru surprised.

"The special number of course..." said Mikoto while giving them a happy smile. The couple hadn't seen Mikoto so happy since his girlfriend had come to see him. "Go and follow Sakamoto over there, he'll tell you what to do..."

With that Akira came and began to guide the boys towards some special seats in the audience. They had no idea what was going on at all. Mikoto then took center stage and spoke into his microphone.

"Okay everyone, are you all ready for the special number...!?"

The crowd cheered, and as soon as Tooru and Yuujirou sat down in the seats that were placed in the middle of the audience, they realized that the whole audience had gotten up and were heading towards the stage. They hadn't a slightest clue as to what was going on. Mikoto took center stage and with a sudden strange confidence began leading the show.

"...and our special number of the evening..." said Mikoto in the microphone "...is dedicated to our special princesses in the audience!" he made a wave and then some bright and cheery music began playing. Mikoto stepped off the stage and the boys began to sing:

_'Oh, Princess Tooru and Princess Yuujirou,_

_Surprisingly we found out, the direction you both go._

_So maybe fantasies, can change in our minds_

_because all we think of now, is how you both make such a perfect pair..._

_Oh Princess Tooru and Princess Yuujirou...'_

The song continued as the boys swayed back and forth in unison to the music. In the special seats, Tooru and Yuujirou stared in shock at such a cheesy song, but such an impressively sweet gesture from the students of the school. Mikoto came up behind the boys and began to explain what the whole deal was about.

"It was President Arisada's idea actually. After he saw the whole scene the other day he thought of so many new ways to market the Princesses and he just wanted to show some appreciation, and much to his surprise so did all the boys of the school. It just goes to show that neither of you have anything to worry about around here..."

The couple took a glance at Mikoto's smiling face. They then looked back at the stage as the boys were finishing their song. They both felt an uplifting warmth in their hearts; acceptance... it was a wonderful feeling...

That evening, there was a small party for the Princesses and some of the boys at school. Yuujirou's fan base had pulled him aside to ask a bunch of questions about his relationship and all that. Tooru on the other hand had found a peaceful corner with Akira, and they were having a conversation about what had happened the night before.

"He's nervous and I don't know why..." said Tooru "...and he won't admit it to me either, he just ignores it constantly and it's really getting to me. I mean, I don't need to... consomate the relationship yet, not if he doesn't want to... but it's as if he backs out at the last minute everytime we get close to doing it..."

"He's having pride troubles again I see..." said Akira.

"You think...?"

"Well you should know better than anybody Tooru... if Yuujirou has one tragic flaw it's his pride... he's really nervous about taking that step but he doesn't want to admit because it would seem he's taken it upon himself to have the dominant role in the relationship..."

"It's amazing how right you always are!" exclaimed Tooru.

"I'm just a good guesser..." said Akira, blushing.

"But anyway... what do you think I should do?"

"Honestly... I think you should sit him down and really talk to him, and make sure that he doensn't avoid the question this time... communication is really important if you want to make this work in the long run..."

"Yeah..." Tooru dazed off and began to look at Yuujirou across the room. He was so in love with him, so why was he having such a hard time talking to him about this? They both had communication issues, Tooru decided, and he also decided that he had to put an end to it as well... he was going to finally sit Yuujirou down and talk to him...

**To be continued...**


	5. Nowhere to run

**Steps to Sex**

**Chapter five: Nowhere to run...**

It was about eleven o'clock when the small party was over. The Princesses had returned their costumes to the home economics room and went back to the dorm; it had been a long day and they were all fairly exausted. Mikoto went off to phone Megumi before he went to bed while Tooru and Yuujirou went off to their room and settle in for the night. The couple got in the room and changed into their sleep attire. They had remained pretty much silent through the course of the actions, and Tooru was eagerly awaiting a chance to break the silence; he was ready to sit Yuujirou down and really get to the root of the problem. He took notice that Yuujirou was about to climb into his bunk so he took the initiative and stopped him before he could get comfortable. Tooru gently took Yuujirou's wrist into his hand which made the blonde turn around; their eyes met. At that point, there was nowhere to run for either of them...

"Yuujirou..." began Tooru "...we need to talk."

Yuujirou blinked blankly.

The boys sat indian style on the bed facing eachother and Tooru began to explain to his boyfriend the whole situation; how he felt and why. Yuujirou began to squirm a little bit. The conversation really caught him off guard and he was begining to feel uncomfortable and embarrassed to the point where he was getting a tad frustrated.

"...and so, I really think that if you're not ready to go further and take the next step, it's alright with me because I think that we're both really nervous about it and it would be best to wait until we're both comfortable. I know this came out of the blue, but you're always dodging the question Yuujirou and it was really starting to get to me..." finished Tooru as he placed his hand on Yuujirou's, squeezing it slightly into his palm.

Yuujirou was looking down at the gentle gesture of his boyfriend. Tooru had basically just put out all of his feelings and here he was not saying a word because he was too proud to admit why he didn't want to do it. He knew that this was his only chance to tell Tooru the truth and he was trying desperately to form the words and make them come out. He looked up and gave Tooru a serious look and noticed that his blue haired Princess was waiting patiently for an answer. He realized then that Tooru would wait all night or longer if it took that much time for Yuujirou to say something in response.

_'Okay Yuujirou... it's like ripping off a band-aid... just do it because it's not that hard!'_

"Tooru..." started the blonde. Tooru got a rather excited look on his face. He finally got through to Yuujirou and he knew it was going to be worthwhile. Yuujirou paused. "Listen... I want to appologize for dodging the topic so much... I guess I really was just too afraid to tell you why I didn't want to take the next step, and please don't think it's a stupid reason for chickening out everytime..."

"Yuujirou... if you're saying it, it could never be stupid..." said Tooru giving him a warm reassuring smile. The smile made Yuujirou's heart skip a beat, he knew at that point that he could say anything to Tooru and it would be okay... he could let go of his pride perhaps, just for his special blue haired Princess.

"Okay... the reason for stopping everytime we were about to go all the way is that... I'm aware of how the situation would go and with all honesty, I didn't want to put you through that kind of pain... I was too scared to hurt you..." Yuujirou looked away and developped a small blush on his cheeks.

Tooru stared blankly at Yuujirou for a few minutes until finally it clicked in his mind what Yuujirou had said. That was it...? That was the reason...? Tooru most definitely felt relieved at that point because it was certainly a problem that he could fix...

The blue haired Princess got on knees and hugged Yuujirou tightly. Yuujirou, slightly shocked, stayed still for a few moments, until Tooru began to talk.

"Yuujirou... I love you so much..." he moved in a way that made him sit bridal style in Yuujirou's lap, he still had his arms around the blonde's neck. "You should have told me sooner Yuujirou... it's really not that big of a deal because it's only supposed to really hurt the first time and after that it's alright... I can't believe it was only because you were afraid to hurt me..."

Yuujirou wrapped his arms around Tooru's waist.

"I suppose... I just love you too much..." he gave an awkward smile. Tooru kissed his cheek.

"So Yuujirou... now that we're both on the same level about this, are you ready for the next step?"

"Actually... I think I am... but, I want to do it right." Tooru gave him a look of confusion. Yuujirou kissed his cheek "I want to have dinner..." he kissed Tooru's neck "...see a movie..." he kissed Tooru gently on the lips "...and have a romantic night right here..."

Tooru smiled. It was just like Yuujirou to want to have such a romantic night, and just to talk about it made Tooru very excited. It had been forever since they had been out on a real date, and to top it all off by becoming one for the first time was just too much to think about. It all sounded too wonderful in Tooru's ears, and it made him very happy.

"Agreed..." said Tooru "...you own me so well..." he finished jokingly.

Yuujirou let out a giggle and kissed his boyfriend again. To the both of them, it was certainly the best time to be alive...

**To be continued...**


	6. Date Night

**Steps to Sex**

**Chapter six: Date night**

It was saturday afternoon, and Tooru hadn't any idea as to where Yuujirou could have run off to. That morning he had woken up early because he was too excited for their date night that he couldn't sleep any longer, and at that time Yuujirou was already gone. It was going on one o'clock and still no Yuujirou. Tooru couldn't begin to imagine why; could he had gotten cold feet again? Maybe this was Yuujirou's way of dumping him? Tooru shook his head. No way could that be it, he was just jumping to the worst possible conclusions. All of a sudden there was a knock at the door...

"Tooru..." said the boy as Tooru opened the door. It was just another boy from the dorms. "Um, there's a phone call for you..."

The blue haired Princess was a bit taken aback. It was random for a family member to call that time of day on a saturday but then again, maybe something was going wrong at home. There he was again jumping to the worst possible conclusions. All of this uncertainty was making him nervous.

He picked up the phone.

"Hello...?" he said nervously.

"Hi sexy..." said the voice. Tooru instantly recognized it; that was definitely no family member...

"Yuujirou...? What in the world...?"

"I was just calling you to let you know that I'm coming to get you at six tonight, so dress nice!"

"What...!? Yuujirou, where in the world are you? I've been worried all day."

"Oops, I guess I should have left you a note. I'm sorry Tooru. But seriously now, it's our date night and I wanted to make it special... a night to remember. So dress in that suit you have, please."

"Umm... alright then..." Tooru was a bit dumbfounded at the whole situation. Yuujirou said goodbye and hung up the phone. At the sound of the dial-tone, Tooru began to giggle for it finally sunk in. Yuujirou... that romantic...

It was getting close to six and Tooru was fixing his tie in the mirror. It was a bit awkward to actually dress up as a male for once, in such a fancy suit. He was even almost ready to put on bloomers before he caught himself. His heart began to race faster with each passing second; he was getting really excited because for one thing he hadn't seen Yuujirou all day and two, he didn't know what his blonde Princess had planned. All of a sudden there was a knock at the door. Tooru jumped slightly out of surprise, fixed his tie once again and then opened the door.

There stood Yuujirou, clad in a gorgeous navy blue suit. He looked Tooru up and down and then smiled.

"You look, so handsome..." he said, and then proceded to pin a lovely white flower on the pocket of Tooru's jacket.

"Yuujirou..." said Tooru sheepishly "You didn't have to do that..."

"What did I say about this being a special night? You're always going to remember this..." he held out his arm as for Tooru to lace his arm with it. "Shall we begin our evening...?"

Tooru smiled gratefully and took Yuujirou's arm.

"Certainly..."

Arm in arm, the two boys walked down the corridor, out the building and began their voyage to the fancy restaurant that Yuujirou had made reservations at. When they got there Tooru was simply amazed. He asked Yuujirou if he even had enough money to pay for it all but the blonde simply replied that he had been saving for something special for a long time, and this was certainly special enough to spend it on. Tooru felt absolutely spoiled. After all of the time he spent in princess clothing, he had not once felt more like royalty than on that night.

Dinner went smoothly, and the intimacy level just continued to grow over the evening. They boys then left the restaurant and went towards the movie theater. When they got there, Yuujirou handed Tooru a bag.

"Your clothes... so you don't have to wear your suit at the movie."

Tooru smiled. Yuujirou really had thought about everything hadn't he? He took the clothes and changed in the bathroom. Yuujioru (who had fully changed himself into his casual wear) then escorted Tooru into the theater. They sat down in the seats at the back and got comfortable for the two hour movie ride.

"What are we seeing anyway...?" asked Tooru.

"You'll see..." said Yuujirou with a smile. The lights then dimmed and the movie began. Tooru was surprised to say the least for it was the comedy that he'd been dieing to see for weeks.

During the movie and after a huge giggle fit, Yuujirou leaned over and whispered in Tooru's ear.

"Are you enjoying yourself...?"

Tooru faced his boyfriend and said quietly:

"Yuujirou, this is the best night of my life. I've never had so much fun before."

Yuujirou smiled. He leaned in and kissed his blue haired Princess deeply. He retracted his lips slowly...

"Yuujirou..." whispered Tooru, eyes still closed.

"Shh..." said the blonde in his ear "...watch the movie now, there's more fun on the way."

He kissed Tooru on the cheek and the turned back and faced the screen. Tooru smiled and faced the screen as well whilst taking Yuujirou's hand into his...

As the credits rolled and the crowd of people huddled out of the theater, the couple stayed in their seats, still holding hands. The theater was completely empty when Tooru leaned over and said:

"Umm, I think the movie is over now, ha, ha!"

Tooru took note of Yuujirou's serious face and a slight jitter in the blonde's hand. Yuujirou faced the blue haired boy with a smile.

"Well it's time for the last stop of the night..." he said "...the dorm."

"Ha, ha... okay then..."

With that, the two boys began their walk home. During the walk, Tooru noticed that Yuujirou was becoming a bit distant when he tried to engage him in conversation. The blue haired boy knew what the last stop was going to include, and he figured that Yuujirou was really nervous... and the more he thought about what was heading his way, he started to get more nervous as well...

Finally the boys arrived at the dorm room and were standing outside the door. Tooru turned and faced Yuujirou.

"Well Yuujirou... I had a really great time tonight."

"Really...? You didn't think that it was too cheesy or something?"

"Yuujirou it was a perfect night..." he took the blonde's hand "So Yuujirou... are you... ready?"

Tooru felt Yuujirou's hand tightening his grip on his own. The blonde then leaned in and placed a firm kiss on the blue haired boy's lips. It felt like such a commanding kiss, Tooru couldn't help but melt into it. He wrapped his arms around Yuujirou's neck and deepened the kiss. When they broke apart, Tooru noticed a change in Yuujirou's expression. He was smiling with an amused look.

"I'm ready..." he said, and with that he opened the door "...after you." The boys walked in.

Hiding behind the wall in the hallway was Akira and Mikoto, looking in on the scene.

"I hope they appreciate what we did with that room..." said Mikoto, blushing slightly for he knew what was going to happen in there.

"I'm sure Yuujirou does, it was his idea... and if I know Tooru, it will only smooth things along even better..." said Akira with a smile. "Let's go... decorating really takes a lot out of me..."

With that, the two boys dissapeared in the corridor.

Tooru was amazed when he entered the room. Mouth agape, he stood there looking at beautiful candles spread throuought the room, and the rose petals layed out on the bed.

"So, do you think I'm the big cheese now?" said Yuujirou jokingly.

"No... I think you're the biggest romantic I've ever met... and I've never been more happy to be with somebody in my entire life. Yuujirou... I love you so much." Tooru wrapped his arms around Yuujirou's waist and snuggled ever so close. Yuujirou's heart began to beat faster at the words and actions. He held Tooru near and stroked his hair slowly... softly...

"Tooru..." Yuujirou's voice was a mere whisper that only Tooru could hear because they were so close together "...I've never met a more wonderful person than you. I didn't think it was possible to actually meet somebody so beautiful inside and outside. I'm... the luckiest person in the world. I love you Tooru... I love you so much..."

Tooru pounced on Yuujirou's lips with his own. It was a hot kiss full of passion, as if they were trying to channel all of their feelings and emotion in the action to really show the other how they felt. They made it into the same position on the bed, Tooru sitting and Yuujirou on his lap, legs on either side. When they broke the kiss finally, their breath had become relatively heavy. They each could feel the heat coming from each other's breaths as they intermingled with one another.

"Yuujirou..." said Tooru breathlessly "...I want to be one with you tonight..."

The blonde snatched Tooru's lips up in turn, using his tongue, nibbling at the blue haired boy's bottom lip. He broke the kiss once again.

The passion died slightly, but the intimacy rose tremendously as Yuujirou slowly took the bottom of Tooru's shirt into his hands, lifted it up effortlessly over Tooru's head and tossed it to the side. Not breaking eye contact for a second, Yuujirou gently placed his hand on Tooru's chest, and as he felt the fervent heart beat of his boyfriend, he glided his palm over the soft creamy skin of his Princess.

"Mmmm..." said Tooru at the sensation. He in turn took Yuujirou's shirt off and tossed it to the side. He began to touch and kiss at the bare chest and stomach. Yuujirou let out slight gasps at each touch. They were both so sensitive, and as they continued with their intimate actions they both began to tremble slightly.

Yuujirou had gently layed Tooru down on the bed, and he layed on top, their faces millimeters apart.

"Are you scared...?" asked Yuujirou in an extremely delicate tone.

"A bit... are you...?" responded Tooru quietly and breathlessly.

"Yes..."

Tooru touched Yuujirou's face with his hand and rubbed his cheek a little.

"Please Yuujirou... keep going..."

Yuujirou kissed Tooru delicately on the lips and continued to trail them down gently towards his neck... his chest... his stomach... Yuujirou placed his finger in the waist of Tooru's pants.

"Yu-Yuujirou...!" gasped Tooru. He lifted his head and looked down at the blonde, his cheeks flushed, eyes full of an emotion that both of them were discovering for the first time. The blue haired boy gave a nod of approval and so Yuujirou slowly peeled away at Tooru's pants and underwear. When he was done, he looked down at the radient body laying underneath him. His skin just glowed from the dim light of the candles, and in Yuujirou's eyes, he looked like a god. It was Yuujirou's first time actually seeing Tooru in such a way, the first time he actually saw all of him in this way...

Tooru placed his hands on Yuujirou's hips, tugging at his pants. Yuujirou helped the blue haired boy by taking them off as well. At that point, they were the furthest they had ever gone. They were completely naked infront of each other, both in mind and body. There was no pride to get in the way, no more fear. It was just the both of them... in the moment, bathing in each other's passion...

Tooru looked up at the blonde god who loomed over him. The candle light put a blazing heat on Yuujirou's aura. Tooru's heart was beating so fast; he had never seen a more beautiful creature. He lifted his arms and wrapped them around his love, pulling him down on top of him and kissing him passionately. The boys then felt the flesh of their manhoods brushing together. They let out a gasp simultaniously and looked into each other's eyes, breathing heavily... Yuujirou began a gentle thrusting motion, creating hot friction between the two, trying to get used to the new sensation and experimenting with what felt good... and this definitely felt good.

"Ah... Tooru..."

"Haa... ah, Yuujirou..."

They continued that action for a little longer, moving a bit faster, a bit rougher. It was evident: they were both completely erect now. They stopped their thrusting and were breathing really hard. Yuujirou looked into Tooru's eyes, and kissed him deeply with passion. Their tongues danced with each other as the temperature between them continued to rise and rise. Tooru moaned into the kiss. Yuujirou being daring in the moment trailed his hand to Tooru's crotch and lightly began to stroke him. Yuujirou broke the kiss and spoke softly:

"D-does this feel good... Tooru...?"

"Ah... haa... yes..."

Yuujirou realized that he loved seeing Tooru's face like that: slightly smirking with a gorgeous blush painted over his cheeks. The blonde couldn't help but smile. He began to stroke a little more quickly. Tooru sluggishly pushed Yuujirou up a little bit so he could sit; Yuujirou hadn't stopped the stroking but he wondered what Tooru was up to, switching the position like that. Tooru then reached out, took Yuujirou's manhood into his hand and began stroking in time with the blonde.

"T-Tooru... that... ah...!"

Tooru smiled, still breathing heavily and blushing himself from the pleasure that Yuujirou was giving him yet he was happy that he could make Yuujirou have the same expression. A few minutes more and the boys knew that something was going to come over them fast if they didn't stop what they were doing, they were supposed to go all the way for all. They stopped their stroking, looked at each other and began to get a bit nervous as to what was going to happen next. Yuujirou looked away and began to blush harder.

"I guess... it's time, Toor-"

Yuujirou got cut off suddenly by Tooru grasping his hand. The blue haired boy got close to Yuujirou, so close their faces were only centimeters apart, and he wrapped his free arm around Yuujirou's neck. He then held himself up on his knees and slowly lowered Yuujirou's hand to his own buttocks.

"T-Tooru...!" exclaimed Yuujirou surprised at the bold action. He looked into Tooru's eyes and could see a bit of embarrasment in his face. It was going to be his first time being touched in that area, and Yuujirou being too shy himself to initiate it, Tooru had to make that first move.

"Y-Yuujirou I think you..." Tooru gulped and tried to find the proper words "...have to loosen me up now... or something..." the blue haired boy spoke quietly and sheepishly. Yuujirou then felt a breeze of confidence come towards him. Tooru was ready for this so it was time to be a man! However the blonde still was as gentle as he could possibly be. Tooru clung close to Yuujirou and prepared himself, he spread his legs open a bit more and tried to relax. Yuujirou licked his finger and then inserted it, making a small circle motion with each millimeter as to softly open Tooru up bit by bit... there was no need to rush or be rough with any of this, Yuujirou thought, Tooru was his one and only Princess and deserved to be treated delicately like one. Yuujirou's finger was now all the way inside. Tooru let out a slight wimper.

"Are you alright Tooru...?" asked Yuujirou softly.

"Yes... Yuujirou, you can keep going just like that." answered Tooru breathlessly.

As gently and slowly as he had done with his first finger, Yuujirou inserted another. It was a bit easier this time around for Tooru had started to get slightly wet. Making sure that Tooru was okay, Yuujirou then repeated the action again and inserted a thrid and final finger. Tooru was starting to feel really good. He was expecting it to hurt a lot more, but Yuujirou was so gentle, the pain was but a dull throb. Yuujirou unknowingly brushed past his sensitive spot.

"Ah... aahh..." Tooru moaned suddenly.

"W-what did I do...!?" Yuujirou asked. He was scared for a moment until Tooru leaned back and faced him.

"Y-You found my good spot..." he said, smiling with eyes half open and breathing heavily. He reached down and began to stroke Yuujirou a bit more. The blonde began to moan; in the short absence, he had forgotten how good it felt.

"Yuujirou... I-I think I'm ready for this..." he was specifically making a reference to Yuujirou's manhood.

"Are you sure...? I mean, we can keep..."

Tooru kissed him softly.

"No... I'm ready. There always has to be a first time. When we get past this step, it'll be pure bliss from here on out."

Yuujirou took the words to heart, removed his fingers slowly and gently lay Tooru back down on the bed. He laced his fingers with one of Tooru's hands, and prepared himself at Tooru's entrance with the other. The blue haired boy gave his boyfriend silent approval, it was finally time to become one with one another.

Slowly and gently Yuujirou gradually made his way inside, breathing deeply himself because the sensation was just marvelous even at the slow pace of entrance. Tooru remained relaxed. He had prepared himself for the pain a while ago, but since Yuujirou was being so wonderfully gentle, he knew he could give up his body for him and leave Yuujirou in complete control without a worry.

"Nn..." Tooru gasped slightly. Yuujirou was definitely bigger than three slender fingers and it was starting to get a bit sore. Breathing heavily, Tooru said "Just... get it in there fast, like ripping off a band-aid..."

Yuujirou looked a bit scared. He was being as gentle as he possibly could be and yet he was still causing his beloved pain. Tooru gripped his hand firmly.

"I'm going to be okay Yuujirou, you're not going to break me..." he smiled weakly.

Yuujirou held Tooru's hand harder. He knew he had to do this.

"On three... one, two... three...!"

"Ahhh...!" Tooru screamed slightly from the wave of hurt. He knew he had to endure it so he relaxed and breathed through the pain. Yuujirou had a concerned look on his face.

"Are you alright Tooru...? Do you want to stop...?" Yuujirou was extremely flustered. Tooru reached up and delicately touched Yuujirou's cheek.

"I want to climax together..." he said in a sweet voice. Yuujirou began to develop slight tears in his eyes. He then leaned down and kissed Tooru on the forehead.

"I love you..." he said. With yet another silent approveal, Yuujirou slowly began to move.

It was hot, the tight space around Yuujirou's manhood made him want to let it all out right then and there, but he wanted to respect Tooru's wish. Tooru had locked his arms around Yuujirou's neck and they had begun to sweat. The pain Tooru had felt before had disapeared. All he could think of was him and Yuujirou in this moment together, and that was what brought him his true pleasure over pain.

It wasn't long until Tooru began to cry out Yuujirou's name in ecstacy, and the blonde did the exact same. They had managed to climax at the same time... and it was beautiful.

Yuujirou collapsed on top of Tooru and the blue haired boy held his blonde Princess tightly. They tried to catch their breaths. Tooru looked down at Yuujirou and noticed that he had began to drift off to sleep. It was their first time doing anything like that at all so it was natural that he be wiped out. Tooru stroked Yuujirou's hair... it was so soft...

Before Tooru got caught up in dream land, he thought about the whole night. He felt as if he was going to explode from the happiness, just holding this amazing person in his arms, and just thinking about all what they had done. He thought about their love making and the fact that it was so awkward and sloppy, and went by so fast, but to Tooru, it was the most perfect thing they could have done together... it took a few steps but the final result was the most precious thing he had ever experienced in his life...

**The End**

**SxZ:** Well that was certainly a fun fanfiction to write . Sorry the last chapter took so long to get out there, I was trying to come up with the perfect words and I hope the final scene was good enough to satisfy all of your long waits. I tried to make it as long and as magical as I could but also try to make it a bit realistic... I hope I got all that across and I really hope that you all liked this fanfic :D It was a joy to write so I hope it was a joy to read! Thank you for all who read and reviewed! Please tell me what you think! and if you have any ideas for anymore Princess Princess fanfics I could write then please let me know:D


End file.
